List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters
This is a list of all groups of sims that are too small or are not linked together to form a continent. The lists and maps were last updated with data from March, 2014. Definitions A Continent is a group of more then 30 sims, linked together in such a way that an avatar can travel from one sim to another. A Microcontinent is a group of less then 30 sims but more then 2, linked together in such a way that an avatar can travel from one sim to another. A Sim Cluster is a group with more then 10 sims that are not connected (or they are linked only at corners), but still are a distinct feature on map. A Sim Group is a structure with less then 10 sims, not connected. A sim group can also consist of two sims linked together. Unassociated Sims are diffuse sims that cannot be clearly linked into visible grid structures. An Isolated Sim is a remote sim that cannot be linked to anything else. A Grid Sector is a part of the map. Reason These small structures concentrate more then 70% of the sims that form our world. For unknown reasons, not many people worked on to make a map or a list of the small dots and spots on the world map. Since our world is more then 10 years old and its expansion state ended (came to maturity), such lists are required by more and more residents. If any resident is against something in this article, please improve. Also, if you are one of the Linden officials and you are against this article, please delete it. Position These small structures are with hundreds on the map. They are created and deleted often, they change their shapes by adding or deleting sims. To find their position, the best way is to use Coordinates.For the winter census of microcontinents and sim clusters, the grid was divided into sectors, each Grid Sector counting 100 sims length and 100 sims wide. In the list, the coordinates are given in the following form: longitude (min - max) / latitude (min - max). Names Since there is no list of references and nobody tried to create this list, we had to give names to the small structures that exist on our map. If anybody knows the names of any microcontinent, sim cluster or group of sims, please help improve the list. Help is needed. We usually give a name when many sims share a common name or when the sims share a common theme. In rare situations, names can be from nearby Geographic strucutres or from coordinates. Most usually, the names here are actually numbers, like in Astronomy. They are temporary names, until someone will find a better name. How to read the list The format is the following one: Name - Type - Coordinates - Other notes The type is: #M - microcontinent #S - sim cluster #I - sim groups or remote islands Other notes - might refer to relative position (see Oceans) or additional info. List Vanished The following structures were not present at the end-2013 census: *A003 - M - 993-1000/1339-1346 (appeared in two places) *A004 Mar Lesbiana - M - 1034-1042/1374-1378 - upgraded to Continent status *A012 - S - 501-504/696-698 *A020 GY Sim Cluster - S - 500-505/1056-1059 *A022 Fatimas Microcontinent - M - 533-536/1084-1088 - only a few remaining sims *A024 - S - 500-519/1044-1097 - a large sim cluster *A038 - Freedom - 751-755/1010-1019 - upgraded to Freedom Continent *A045 - M - 1027-1029/1088-1091 *A049 - M - 1088-1089/1123-1125 - (no access) *A065 - Zenshi Microcontinent *A069 - Ein Sim Cluster *A064 - S - 837-848/1070-1080 *A068 - S - 696-703/1238-1244 (decresed to 4 sims) *A093 Paradox Microcontinent - (M) - 556-558/1182-1193 (only 5 distant sims remaining) *A114 (A114 Sim Group) - (I) - 666-667/1407-1407 (vanished into Unassociated Sims) *A136 (Open Life Village) - (I) - 810-810/813-813 isolated sim (no access) *A151 (A151 Microcontinent) - became A151 Sim Cluster *A232 (Arabian Microcontinent) - (M) - 665-667/1087-1089, grid sector F10 Online *A001 - M - 898-902/1427-1432 - Lost Angeles Microcontinent *A002 Vampire Microcontinent - M - 945-947/1391-1394, Liquid designs *A005 Sanctuary Microcontinent - M - 1054-1058/1317-1319 (no access), Sanctuary *A006 University Sim Cluster - S - 1147-1153/1294-1302 *A007 A007 Sim Cluster - S - 1155-1168/1307-1317 - ( parts with no access) *A008 TAMHSC Microcontinent - M - 1102-1105/1244-1246 , TAMHSC *A009 LR Sims - 1139-1166/1196-1210 - A group of 7 identical microcontinents *A010 EduFinland Sim Cluster - (S) - 1138-1144/1182-1185 *A011 A011 Sim Group - I - 700-701/789-791 - Most isolated sims on the grid *A013 Romanum Microcontinent - M - 747-750/1079-1052, grid sector G10 *A014 A014 Sim Cluster - S - 499-541/900-920 - one of the largest sim clusters *A015 A015 Sim Cluster - S - 536-554/948-963, diffuse estate sims, A015 Sim Cluster *A016 WideWorld Sim Cluster - S - 529-547/1014/1028, large sim cluster *A017 Scotland Microcontinent - M - 522-524/1035-1041 *A018 Lionheart Microcontinent - M - 511-515/1046-1050 *A019 Kimset - Tir Microcontinent - M - 504-509/1059-1062 *A021 Elven Sims - S+M - 551-562/1056-1066 *A023 A023 Sim Cluster - S - 507-521/1093-1111 - sims with mathematic disposition *A025 A025 Sim Cluster437-488/1182-1242 - huge group of sims *A026 Ocean Microcontinent - M - 486-490/1256-1262 *A027 A027 Sim Cluster - S - 475-497/1250-1265 *A028 Kaiya Islands - M - 570-575/1205-1209 *A029 Seductive Microcontinent - M - 629-634/1215-1221 *A030 A030 Sim Cluster - S - 634-650/1176-1185 *A031 Yumix Microcontinent - M - 650-655/1147-1152 *A032 A032 Sim Cluster - S - 694-701/1120-1128 *A033 Ko Microcontinent - M - 624-627/1034-1040, tropical islands *A034 Babbage Microcontinent - M - 630-633/1002-1004 *A035 Dreamworld Sim Cluster - S - 642-670/928-942, distant sims *A036 A036 Sim Cluster - S - 736-747/900-914 *A037 Seduction Microcontinent - M - 760-762/928-934 *A039 Isles Sim Cluster - S - 832-851/1068-1092, sim cluster and isolate sims *A040 Valley Sim Cluster - S - 931-939/908-920 *A041 NUS Microcontinent - M - 1000-1002/909-912, (no access) *A042 Ohio Microcontinent - M - 992-994/901-904 *A043 Estate Sandboxes - M - 1023-1024/932-962, 4 groups of 4 sims = 16 sandboxes (no access) *A044 A044 Sim Cluster - S - 1067-1073/932-936 *A046 Juicy Microcontinent - M - 1034-1038/1090-1093 *A047 A047 Sim Cluster - S + M - 1103-1109/1119-1129 *A048 A048 Microcontinent - M - 1080-1092/1115-1118 - (no access) *A050 Serena Sim Cluster - S - 1185-1215/1133-1150 - the largest sim cluster *A051 A051 Sim Cluster - S - 1173-1179/1167-1181 *A052 A052 Sim Group - I - 1209-1213/1277-1279, isolated group of 5 sims *A053 A053 Sim Cluster - S - 1347-1358/1171-1182 - isolated sim cluster *A054 Teaching Sims - S - 1370-1384/1374-1389, with 2 other isolated sims, forms the remote sea *A055 Austria Microcontinent - M - 1104-1110/1382-1388 *A056 Little Cat Microcontinent - M - 1195-1198/1393-1399, Includes some remote sims *A057 North Megacluster - S - 965-1047/1199-1272, megagroup of sim clusters *A058 Snake Microcontinent - M - 993-1001/1339-1346, sims with snake names *A059 Sailing Microcontinent - M - 959-961/1249-1251, tropical beaches *A060 New York Microcontinent - M - 959-963/1161-1166 *A061 Arizona/Tombstone Microcontinent - M - 966-968/1044-1047 (access only in themed clothes) *A062 Business District Microcontinent - M - 931-934/1239-1242 *A063 A063 Sim Cluster - S - 858-983/1222-1312 - Gigantic group of sims, placed in mathematic order *A065 Zenshi Microcontinent - M - 850-852/1116-1118, *A066 Western Microcontinent - M - 852-854/1122-1124, (access only with themed clothes) *A067 A067 Sim Cluster - S - 730-736/1183-1194, *A069 Ein Sim Cluster - S - 628-632/1314-1318, *A070 Hinterland-Iberia Microcontinents - M - 578-581/1272-1276, two microcontinents very close *A071 SF Estates Microcontinent - M - 553-557/1307-1311, beach paradise *A072 Huffman Microcontinent - M - 525-529/1370-1375 *A073 A073 Sim Cluster - S - 502-511/1353-1357 *A074 A074 Sim Cluster - S - 436-498/1367-1410 - sims are more frequent in this place *A075 A075 Sim Cluster - S - 400-442/1550-1580 group of sims with 2 sim clusters *A076 Ryder Sim Group - (S) - 908-912/1001-1006, grid sector I10 *A077 A077 Sim Cluster - (S) - 495-510/696-704 *A078 A078 Sim Cluster - (S) - 485-531/742-774 *A079 LoveCats Island - (I) - 498/829 - (no access) *A080 A080 Sim Group - (I) - 498-532/798-829 - (bad access) *A081 A081 Sim Cluster - (S) - 409-462/1266-1394 - sim cluster with mathematic disposition *A082 A082 Sim Cluster - (S) - 480-535/1410-1463 - Diffuse Sim Cluster *A083 A083 Sim Cluster - (S) - 460-522/1519-1671 - sim cluster with mathematic disposition *A084 - A084 (Silent) (I) - 518-518/519-519 - single sim, most isolated sim *A085 FurNation Microcontinent - (M) - 513-517/893-894 *A086 A086 Sim Cluster - (S) - 555-575/914-921 *A087 A087 Sim Cluster - (S) - 565-576/993-1000 *A088 A088 Sim Cluster - (S) - 575-600/1106-1117 *A089 A089 Sim Cluster - (S) - 500-518/1149-1194 - large-dense sim cluster *A090 TRUST Microcontinent - (M) - 520-523/1152-1157 *A091 Tiki - JC Microcontinent - (M) - 506-508/1146-1148 *A092 A092 Sim Cluster - (S) - 565-581/1135-1146 - sims with mathematic disposition *A093 Paradox Microcontinent - (S, M) - 555-556/1180-1191 - continuously vanishing *A094 Coeur Microcontinent - (M) - 556-559/1116-1123 - French microcontinent *A095 A095 Sim Cluster - (S) - 525-531/1267-1274 - sims with mathematical disposition *A096 Willowdale Microcontinent - (M) - 510-512/1228-1232 *A097 A097 Sim Cluster - (S) - 521-547/1206-1226 - sims with mathematical disposittion *A098 Dominion Microcontinent - (M) - 537-541/1329-1333 *A099 A099 Sim Cluster - (S) - 532-538/1390-1394 *A100 Gaia Empire - (I) - 590/1470 *A101 Toretto Isolated Sim - (I) - 610-610/860-860 isolated sim *A102 A102 Sim Cluster - (S) - 655-694/906-940 *A103 Undine Microcontinent - (M) - 691-694/904-909 *A104 Lovers - Whispers Microcontinent - (M) - 676-681/986-989 *A105 A105 Sim Cluster - (S) - 605-663/963-999 *A106 A106 Microcontinent - (M) - 620-622/1044-1046 *A107 A107 Sim Cluster - (S) - 601-648/1022-1051, sims with mathematical disposition *A108 Pleasant Microcontinent - (M) - 650-655/1147-1151 *A109 A109 Sim Cluster - (S) - 621-673/1118-1134, sims with mathematic disposition *A110 A110 Sim Cluster - (S) - 613-648/1091-1116 *A111 A111 Sim Cluster - (S) - 678-689/1149-1156 *A112 A112 Sim Cluster - (S) - 696-703/1238-1244 sims in contact at their corners *A113 A113 Sim Cluster - (S) - 662-684/1298-1315 sims with mathematical disposition *A115 Wild Canyon Country - (I) - 704-704/684-684 isolated sim *A116 Antiquity Microcontinent - (M) - 762-766/910-913 *A117 A117 Sim Cluster - (S) - 757-784/951-972 *A118 A118 Sim Cluster - (S) - 701-723/954-980 *A119 Wastelands - (M) - 785-788/1036-1039 *A120 A120 Sim Cluster - (S) - 703-732/1043-1056 *A121 A121 Sim Cluster - (S) - 765-777/1083-1105 - North sims are blue *A122 A122 Sim Cluster - (I) - 760-779/1055-1077 *A123 Junkyard Blues - (M) - 749-751/1213-1216 beach paradise *A124 A124 Sim Cluster - (S) - 761-813/1260-1291 - gigantic sim cluster with mathematic disposition *A125 Calas Galadhon Microcontinent - (M) - 791-793/1340-1343 *A126 GAY Microcontinent - (M) - 796-799/1340-1343 *A127 Tabor - Scimitar Microcontinent - (M) - 784-789/1348-1352 *A128 Breedable Microcontinent - (M) - 768-770/1372-1373 *A129 A129 Sim Cluster - (S) - 751-759/1352-1361 *A130 A130 Microcontinent - (M) - 881-882/857-862 *A131 A131 Microcontinent- (M) - 890-897/850-853 *A132 A132 Sim Cluster - (S) - 879-897/838-862 *A133 Caye Sim Cluster - (S) - 881-895/887-896 *A134 A134 Sim Group - (I) - 849-851/854-856 *A135 Los Cabos Isolated Sim - (I) - 801/870 *A137 A137 Sim Cluster - (S) - 880-903/905-918 *A138 A138 Microcontinent - (M) - 823-825/981-983 *A139 A139 Microcontinent - (M) - 839-844/1006-1011 *A140 A140 Sim Cluster - (S) - 840-893/1081-1101 *A141 A141 Sim Cluster - (S) - 846-862/1034-1054, formed of two green sim clusters *A142 Japan Tropical Microcontinent - (M) - 879-883/1048-1052 - Japan tropical beach *A143 SkyBeam Sim Cluster - (S) - 849-872/1157-1176, grid sector H11 *A144 A144 Sim Cluster - (S) - 869-884/1141-1164, sims with mathematic disposition *A145 A145 Microcontinent - (M) 877-892/1180-1193, grid sector H11 *A146 A146 Sim Cluster - (S) - 800-836/1113-1143, diffuse sim cluster *A147 A147 Sim Cluster - (S) - 808-833/1149-1170, diffuse sim cluster *A148 Key, Bay, Island Microcontinent - (M) - 810-811/1172-1175 *A149 A149 Sim Cluster - (S) - 862-880/1284-1284, sims with mathematic disposition *A150 A150 Sim Cluster - (S) - 872-890/1234-1250 *A151 A151 Sim Cluster - (S) - 820-838/1241-1259, grid sector H12 *A152 Mineral Sim Cluster - (S) - 862-875/1217-1232 - sims with methal/mineral names *A153 FutureWork Sims - (S + M) - 830-833/1276-1283 - sim cluster with a microcontinent and grouped sims (FutureWork, CNDG, PAH, HGTC) *A154 A154 Microcontinent - (M) - 891-895/1307-1309 *A155 Voltai - Ukunga Microcontinent - (M) - 800-802/1352-1354 *A156 Ami Sim Group - (I) - 992-993/844-845 *A157 Surreal Brown Isolated Sim - (I) - 891-891/868-868 isolated sim *A158 Regents Microcontinent - (M) - 979-982/910-911 *A159 ROMA Microcontinent - (M) - 970-972/907-909 *A160 Good - Evil Microcontinent - (M) - 899-903/947-949, good-evil themed *A161 Lindenworld Sims - (S + M) - 920-936/947-960 - sim cluster with two microcontinents, almost all sims with no access *A162 West Sansara Sim Cluster - (S) - 960-987/986-1003 *A163 State Of Mind Microcontinent - (M) - 955-957/978-980 *A164 North West Sansara Sims - (I) - 986-993/1006-1013 *A165 West Heterocera Sims - (I) - 991-993/1029-1033 *A166 A166 Sim Cluster - (S) - 950-970/1017-1034 *A167 A167 Sim Cluster - (S) - 944-957/1038-1057 - sims with mathematic distribution *A168 Phoenix Sim Cluster - (S) - 929-949/1060-1080 *A169 A169 Sim Cluster - (S) - 905-916/1073-1087 *A170 Schwartzland Sim Cluster - (S) - 988-996/1118-1127 - grid sector I11 *A171 Toxxic Microcontinent - (M) - 899-902/1121-1123 *A172 A172 Sim Cluster - (S) - 900-934/1102-1159 - diffuse sim cluster without clear boundaries *A173 Prosperity Microcontinent - (M) - 902-905/1348-1349 *A174 A174 Sim Cluster - (S) - 936-968/1374-1346, many sims are bloodlines related *A175 A175 Sim Cluster - (S) - 964-1039/1396-1430 - rare sims with mathematical disposition *A176 Premium Sea - (I) - 1010-1014/479-484 - premium railway & premium snowlands *A177 A177 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1061-1082/968-995 *A178 A178 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1000-1021/923-947 - sims placed in diagonals, North West of Jaeogeot *A179 A179 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1168-1190/929-959 *A180 Niverna Microcontinent - (M) - 1096-1097/1059-1063 *A181 Learning - Social Sims - (S) - 1025-1033/1047-1050 - Linden owned *A182 Linden Estate Microcontinent - (M) - 1025-1031/1014-1016 *A183 East Heterocera Islands - (I) - 1020-1033/1014-1025 *A184 Desert Microcontinent - (M) - 1046-1047/1074-1077 *A185 Endless - Sim Group - (I) - 1062-1066/1103-1107 *A186 Tohl777 Microcontinent - (M) - 1050-1054/1163-1166 *A187 A187 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1002-1047/1122-1175 - was part of A057 *A188 A188 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1090-1148/1130-1174 *A189 Melody Microcontinent - (M) - 1065-1069/1220-1222 *A190 A190 Sim Cluster - (S + M) - 1043-1051/1253-1258 *A191 A191 - Lathin Microcontinent (Lathin Names) - (M) - 1053-1055/1262-1264 *A192 A192 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1058-1079/1271-1301 - sims with Mathematic disposition *A193 Sharp South Sim Cluster - (S) - 1148-1166/965-993 - teen grid estates & sandbox *A194 Seminole Island - (M) - 1132-1139/994-996 - (no access) *A195 A 195 Sim Group - (I) - 1165-1173/1006-1006 - North part of the Teen Grid Estates *A196 The East End Isolated Sim - (I) - 1145-1145/1164-1164, isolated sim *A197 A197 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1126-1145/1237-1257, institution estate owned *A198 ITE Microcontinent - (M) - 1145-1148/1231-1233 *A199 A199 - Science - (M + S) - 1145-1151/1294-1302 *A200 TAMUCC Isolated Sim - (I) - 1162-1330 *A201 Atlantic Games Sims (I) - 1141-1144/1340-1342 - includes 4 sims, 2 are connected *A202 HKIEd Sim Group - (I) - 1293-1294/1137-1138 *A203 A203 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1290-1315/1180-1220 - (no access) *A204 OC One Stop - Isolated Sim - (I) - 1300-1300/1240-1240 - remote sim *A205 A205 Sim Group - (I) - 1323-1324/1094-1104 - remote sim group *A206 Vortex Adult Sandbox - (I) - 1797-1797/1200-1200 - Zindra, Vortex Adult Sandbox *A207 Estate Sim Cluster - 980-1009/944-964 *A208 Remote South East Sea (S) - 1261-1281/691-729 *A209 A209 Sim Group (I) - 1251-1254/750-750 *A210 ShamRock Microcontinent - (M) - 561-563/1048-1050, grid sector E10 *A211 Mieville Microcontinent - (M) - 533-536/1197-1201, grid sector E11 *A212 A212 Sim Cluster - (S) - 686-700/1069-1083, grid sector F10 *A213 Rainbow Microcontinent - (M) - 788-791/1127-1131 grid sector G11 *A214 Cove - Meadow Sim Cluster - (S) - 820-840/1241-1253 grid sector H12 *A215 Solfeena Microcontinent - (M) - 806-808/1029-1032, grid sector H10 *A216 SAS Microcontinent - (M) - 919-923/1029-1033, grid sector I10 (no access) *A217 A217 Sim Cluster - (S) - 590-609/935-946, grid sector E9+F9 *A218 CI Microcontinent - (M) - 727-735/943-945 grid sector G9 *A219 A219 Sim Cluster - (S) - 710-711/943-947 grid sector G9 *A220 A220 Sim Cluster - (S) - 851-876/824-832 grid sector H8 *A221 A221 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1127-1136/1300-1307, grid sector J13 *A222 Real Microcontinent - (M) - 1058-1060/1092-1092, grid sector J10 *A223 Paris Microcontinent - (M) - 588-591/925-925, grid sector E9 *A224 Cozumel Isle Isolated Sim - (I) - 1237-1237/1238-1238, grid sector L12 *A225 Othala Isolated Sim - (I) - 1205-1205/1090-1090, grid sector L10 *A226 LH Test Sim Group - (I) - 1293-1296/1363-1364 grid sector L13 *A227 Didake Microcontinent - (M) - 1062-1065/967-969, grid sector J9 *A228 Premuim Wilderness - (M) - 1187-1190/919-920 grid sector K9 *A229 A229 Microcontinent - (M) - 1094-1096/1213-1214, grid sector J12 *A230 Confederation of Democratic Simulators - (M) - 962-963/975-978, grid sector I9 *A231 Bonaire Sim Cluster - (S) - 717-742/1022-1041, grid sector G10 Added in summer 2015: *A233 MultiScene Sim Cluster - (S) - 521-535/1320-1326, grid sector E13 *A234 Lover Star Microcontinent - (M) - 560-563/1295-1297, grid sector E12 *A235 Bloodstone Microcontinent - (M) - 584-1346/586-1348, grid sector E13 *A236 A236 Microcontinent - (M) - 597-599/1356-1358, grid sector E13 *A237 Chestnut Microcontinent - (M) - 513-515/1245-1246, grid sector E12 *A238 Palatine Microcontinent - (M) - 531-537/1121-1123, grid sector E11 *A239 A239 Microcontinent - (M) - 548-550/1076-1079, grid sector E10 *A240 Greek Microcontinent - (M) - 648-641/1377-1381, grid sector F13 *A241 Bikers Microcontinent - (M) - 603-605/-1351-1353, grid sector F13 *A242 HOC Microcontinent - (M) - 649-649/1384-1387, grid sector F13 *A243 A243 Sim Cluster - (S) - 695-732/1266-1295, grid sector F12, G12 *A244 Main Store Microcontinent - (M) - 690-1216/692-1918, grid sector F12 *A245 Avilion Microcontinent - (M) - 660-662/1219-1222, grid sector F12 *A246 Nightbreeze Microcontinent - (M) - 660-662/1204-1205, grid sector F12 *A247 UWA Microcontinent - (M) - 647-649/1205-1206, grid sector F12 *A248 Pfaffenthal Microcontinent - (M) - 612-615/1168-1170, grid sector F11 *A249 Vietnam Microcontinent - (M) - 670-673/1151-1153, grid sector F11 *A250 CM Microcontinent - (M) - 673-674/1130-1131, grid sector F11 *A251 A251 Microcontinent - (M) - 612-613/1253-1254, grid sector F11 *A252 A252 Sim Cluster - (S) - 659-696/1011-1066, grid sector F10 *A253 Green Bay Microcontinent - (M) - 674-677/1070-1071, grid sector F10 *A254 Thassa Microcontinent - (M) - 646-648/1082-1084, grid sector F10 *A255 A255 Microcontinent - (M) - 680-682/1026-1030, grid sector F10 *A256 Serenity Microcontinent - (M) - 642-644/1018-1020, grid sector F10 *A257 Luxory Microcontinent - (M) - 639-640/1036-1038, grid sector F10 *A258 Steelhead Microcontinent - (M) - 649-650/1036-1039, grid sector F10 *A259 Airport Microcontinent - (M) - 692-693/910-911, grid sector F9 *A260 A260 Microcontinent - (M) - 686-692/922-928, grid sector F9 *A261 Mistfits Microcontinent - (M) - 674-676/901-902, grid sector F9 *A262 A262 Sim Group - (I) - 621-625/947-957, grid sector F9 *A263 Tru Island Microcontinent - (M) - 668-669/968-969, grid sector F9 *A264 Dark Urban Microcontinent - (M) - 749-751/1393-1395, grid sector G13 *A265 Hampshire Microcontinent - (M) - 754-754/1389-1392, grid sector G13 *A266 Paradise Microcontinent - (M) - 761-763/1376-1378, grid sector G13 *A267 A267 Sim Cluster - (M) - 743-752/1333-1352, grid sector G13 *A268 Adorable Microcontinent - (M) - 722-725/1336-1338, grid sector G13 *A269 Ocean Pointe Microcontinent - (M) - 708-712/1335-1338, grid sector G13 *A270 Folsom Microcontinent - (M) - 792-794/1330-1332, grid sector G13 *A271 Hangars Microcontinent - (M) - 270-272/1206-1208, grid sector G12 *A272 Japan Microcontinent - (M) - 796-801/1220-1224, grid sector G12, H12 *A273 Nagoya - Sasuke Microcontinent - (M) - 768-770/1230-1232, grid sector G12 *A274 A274 Sim Cluster - (S) - 768-775/1242-1252, grid sector G12 *A275 A275 Sim Cluster - (S) - 714-757/1185-1247, grid sector G11, G12 *A276 Somerton Microcontinent - (M) - 788-791/1138-1139, grid sector G11 *A277 White Tigers Microcontinent - (M) - 783-784/1153-1154, grid sector G11 *A278 A278 Sim Group - (I) - 756-758/1122-1125, grid sector G11 *A279 La Galleria Microcontinent - (M) - 755-756/1111-1112, grid sector G11 *A280 A280 Sim Cluster - (S) - 717-747/1025-1041, grid sector G10 *A281 A281 Microcontinent - (S) - 738-739/1072-1073, grid sector G10 *A282 A282 Sim Group - (I) - 720-728/903-910, grid sector G9 *A283 Las Microcontinent - (M) - 721-722/927-930, grid sector G9 *A284 A284 Sim Group - (I) - 796-800/900-903, grid sector G9, H9 *A285 Liquid Microcontinent - (M) - 782-785/957-958, grid sector G9 *A286 XCESS Microcontinent - (M) - 756-759/908-909, grid sector G9 *A287 A287 Microcontinent - (M) - 799-806/1367-1374, grid sector G13, H13 *A288 Greymyst Microcontinent - (M) - 809-811/1354-1355, grid sector H13 *A289 UUtopia Microcontinent - (M) - 582-585/1387-1387, grid sector H13 *A290 Neva Microcontinent - (M) - 851-854/1351-1354, grid sector H13 *A291 Woof Microcontinent - (M) - 854-855/1346-1348, grid sector H13 *A292 Palm Resort Microcontinent - (M) - 874-875/1385-1386, grid sector H13 *A293 Atlas Estates Microcontinent - (M) - 875-875/1315-1319, grid sector H13 *A294 Makkah Microcontinent - (M) - 886-887/1302-1303, grid sector H13 *A295 A295 Sim Cluster - (S) - 817-861/1281-1323, grid sector H12, H13 *A296 CNDG Microcontinent - (M) - 827-833/1276-1277, grid sector H12 *A297 Minx Farms Microcontinent - (M) - 851-852/1274-1276, grid sector H12 *A298 Egypt Microcontinent - (M) - 802-804/1235-1236, grid sector H12 *A299 A299 Microcontinent - (M) - 800-803/1293-1294, grid sector H12 *A300 A300 Microcontinent - (M) - 865-866/1126-1128, grid sector H11 *A301 OSH Wisconsin Microcontinent - (M) - 877-878/1129-1130, grid sector H11 *A302 A302 Sim Cluster - (S) - 878-895/1048-1068, grid sector H10 *A303 A303 Microcontinent - (M) - 890-891/1050-1051, grid sector H10 *A304 Sunset Resort Microcontinent - (M) - 890-892/1002-1004, grid sector H10 *A305 Galaxy Microcontinent - (M) - 834-835/1037-1038, grid sector H10 *A306 A306 Microcontinent - (M) - 872-875/1040-1041, grid sector H10 *A307 Amazon Microcontinent - (M) - 832-835/969-972, grid sector H9 *A308 A308 Microcontinent - (M) - 846-847/975-976, grid sector H9 *A309 Sunweaver Microcontinent - (M) - 876-878/987-990, grid sector H9 *A310 Moon Microcontinent - (M) - 808-809/904-906, grid sector H9 *A311 StarTek Microcontinent - (M) - 930-932/1359-1360, grid sector I13 *A312 A312 Microcontinent - (M) - 904-996/1313-1372, grid sector I13 *A313 Forest Microcontinent - (M) - 930-932/1212-1215, grid sector I12 *A314 Gold Coast Australia - (M) - 925-926/1210-1213, grid sector I12 *A315 Cotton Microcontinent - (M) - 919-920/1248-1249, grid sector I12 *A316 ZoHa Microcontinent - (M) - 910-911/1249-1251, grid sector I12 *A317 A317 Microcontinent - (M) - 922-923/1194-1197, grid sector I11 *A318 Sand Sleen Microcontinent - (M) - 990-992/1188-1189, grid sector I11 *A319 A319 Microcontinent - (M) - 954-956/1177-1178, grid sector I11 *A320 A320 Sim Cluster - (S) - 901-948/1125-1143, grid sector I11 *A321 Depraved Nation Microcontinent - (M) - 900-902/1121-1122, grid sector I11 *A322 A322 Microcontinent - (M) - 949-951/1110-1111, grid sector I11 *A323 A323 Microcontinent - (M) - 996-998/1099-1102, grid sector I10, I11 *A324 Serendipity - Betson Microcontinent - (M) - 971-974/1081-1083, grid sector I10 *A325 Pirates Destiny Microcontinent - (M) - 964-965/1018-1020, grid sector I10 *A326 Gianfar Microcontinent - 979-980/1069-1071, grid sector I10 See also Second Life Geography List Of Grid Sectors List Of Continents Oceans Category:Lists